1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, for example, as a communication apparatus in which an image signal recorded on a recording medium is read out and transmitted through a transmission path such as a telephone line, there has been proposed an apparatus disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application No. 61-116974 by the applicant of the present invention.
However, for instance, in the case of considering a portable apparatus as the foregoing communication apparatus, it is inevitable to realize a low electric power consumption due to a limitation of a power supply.
With respect to this point, the foregoing apparatus still has points to be improved.